naruto of the rakdos cult
by superzilla2016
Summary: what if after a bad beating liliana along with the rakdos guild rescues and adopts naruto to use to further there influence this story is M for a reason sex, torture, murder, and curseing godlike/dark-ish naruto narutoxlilianaxchandraxlyzoldaxexcavaxhinataxanko
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO OF THE RAKDOS CULT**

 **ok id just like to say sorry. I havent been updateing my other story. I have a case of writers block trying to figure out where to take the hive. either kumo or kiri im leaning more to kumo but then I think about kiri...once again im sorry.**

ch1

Rakdos to the rescue

it was a pleasant day in the guild the screams of the tortured ringing through the halls. The magma pools bubbling. The lava falls flowing...however Uzric the guild mage of rakdos. He had gray skin, a pair of horns coming down the side of his head, small beady eyes, a mouth full of razor sharp teeth, what appears to be plate armor, and had a demonic reptilian voice. This...creature is in a meeting with a planes walker.

But not any planes walker...the plains walker that came to them so they can summon demons so she came make a deal to become immortal and eternally beautiful.

Liliana Vess...she sensed a planes walker in a plane thought to be nonexistent. She wears a purple dress that covers half of her bust, purple leather arm gloves, and black leather high heeled knee boots, and golden headdress. So shes here to settle her debt to the guild. To find a powerful warrior to lead the guild.

" **so let me get this straight you sensed a new planes walker on a non existent plane...and discovered it was a kid no older than six...and you want to bring him here so we and you can train him so he can be our new leader.** " said Uzric "yes I'm here to see if you will take him...think about it...a plains walker from a new plane as a loyal rakdos member...now if he can use his powers to transport this entire guild to his plane...that's a new plane to conquer." she explains

" **hmmmm you do bring a good argument...alright ill allow it...but I will go with you"** he said then touch a blood red seal that is on his desk. "l **yzolda I'm going to another plane to get our new leader"** "that is fine Uzric you may go" she said through the seal and. With that he placed his hand on liliana's shoulder and then they just vanished.

 **KONOHA HOSPITAL**

today was not a good day today naruto was found in a brutal condition...he was beaten, then skined, then finally hung. They have yet to find the culprits

but this is the last straw today the village has fully awakened a demon inside the elderly hokage hiruzen sarutobi. He WILL make this village pay for this. But as he was contemplating his vengeance as he stared at his sergeant grandson. A portal opened up across the room and two people walked out a beautiful and sexy woman and a lizard demon...thing.

At this hiruzen immediately entered battle mode. "who are you...what are you doing here." he asked pulling out a kunai just for to Uzric point at hiruzen " **obrigescunt silentium" (latin for petrify silence"** and hiruzen just stood stiff as a board " **i am not here for you human...im here for the god in this bed."** said Uzric before snaping his fingures and motioning to the chair he was just sitting in. " **please sit...now I am** Uzric **crowley second in comand of the guild rakdos. we worship a demon god rakdos...now we are getting tired of waiting for our god to awaken.**

 **Liliana here has sensed this boy awaken whats called the spark. I'll let her explain in a minute but this boy has the power of a god I can sense it he is a lot stronger than rakdos.**

 **So I wish to take him to train and teach him our ways. While liliana teaches him how to use his "spark"...and don't worry he will return in ten years."**

"now its my turn now a "spark" is a power that turns people or creatures into planes walkers...that is what I am I'm a planes walker. What triggers the spark nobody knows.

But I will be teaching him how to use his power and some of my own spells...when he is done training...he WILL be a god" said liliana and since he still couldn't talk all hiruzen could do was nod saying they have his permission to take naruto.

 **TIME SKIP 10 YEARS**

Its been ten years since naruto left with Uzric and liliana. The third hokage is excited he wanted to see his grandson again. But first he has to finish this blasted meeting first. But then a portal opened up in the middle of the council chamber. Then four girls three odd looking dogs and a creature that can only be described as a demon.

One girl made everyone wonder why she is still alive or not screaming in pain...her hair is on fire! she wore crimson red thigh high leather boots, her...decency was cover by a loincloth cape (I dont know what to call it it's a loincloth in the front and a piece like a cape covering the butt) chainmail covering her abdoman ending just below her breats wich were covered in crimson red leather with sleaves ending at her elbos, and red metal pauldrons on her shoulders and an elbo long bracer on her right arm and a red leather glove on her left her eyes crimson red and wearing red goggles on her forehead.

This is chandra nalaar a planes walker specializing in red magic

One the hokage realised as liliana vess.

The next girl is beautifull she wore a skin tight, formfitting, black leather leotard with an odd design cut out over her breasts showing her cleavage. She has an odd belt buckle holding a red see through long loincloth both in front and back. Knee high, black leather, high heel boots scars on both eyes wich make people believe her eyes arent what she was born with, wich were orange and slightlly glowed , she also had long black hair, and an odd headress that they could tell was supposed to look like some sort of creature. But the oddest thing about her was her goldish orange skin color

This was lyzolda

the last girl reminded the third hokage of Uzric. She wore crimson red, thigh high boots red leather short short shorts...there so short there acting as her panties, a black and red leather checard shirt that ends right underneath her breasts with no sleavs. Black leather gloves covered by red metal elbo length bracer on each arm long black hair. And is also wearing a headress

this was excava

the three dogs were a three headed dog with black fur his body emitting a very tiny flame and a red fiery glow coming from the three mouths.

This is wildfire cerberus

and leading this group was a person wearing a black cloak. They looked up to see a group of five people wearing odd cloths and masks. Then liliana stepped forward "I believe we have an appointment" she said with a sly smile.

At this the person in the cloak snaped his fingures and a demonic looking throne apeared in a blaze of fire. Instead of being made of wood it looked to be made out of metalic blood. the cushions were black and the edge of the arm rests was the carveing of a fox head. And the back was nine red fox like tails it made it seem they were attached to the person sitting on the throne.

And when the cloaked person sat in the throne three of the four girls claimed a piece of him to rest there heads on. Like they were lovers of course two of them removed there head dresses lest they stab the person.

"now lets get down to busness" spoke liliana "ill introduce the three girls...the one on the right arm is lyzolda she and her sister are blood witches...the girl on the left is lyzolda's sister excava...and the girl sitting between our lords legs is chandra nalaar...like me and our lord she is a planes walker."

"i see...but why are you here"asked a man on the right side of the room he looked lazy he had a goatee and two scars on the left side of his face "we are here to bring our people here to join this village as we told the third hokage ten years ago."

"so I take it the man in the cloak is..." sad the third as the person in the cloak put his hood down to show his face he had long hair that looked to be made of blood...people swear they saw a drop of blood fall off of it. His eyes black as night no pupil no iris just pure black orbs. He had two bull horns comeing out of his head.

His skin a dark red the only thing that made people remember who he was is the three more defined whisker marks on his cheeks.

"naruto? My boy is that you" asked the third hokage. "that is correct hiruzen sarutobi...i have returned as a god...and I mean litterally I ascended to godhood in one of the other planes when I killed and absorbed the fifteen gods of that plane. At this the civilian side is calling for naruto's blood.

Then naruto looked at the civilians "what part of "I am a god" do you not understand" at this naruto is stabbed in the chest from behind. Now naruto did not like this one bit it ruind his favorite shirt but what shocked everyone was.

Narutos blood instead of red it was a thick black ooze that was eating away at the sword like acid. "girls...up" his voiced laced in anger and rage.

Naruto gets up as the sword slips out his blood reduceing it to a b lack puddle. Naruto turns to see an anbu he could smell the fear from him feal the unbelief in the air.

And all naruto does is extend one of his claws and cuts the anbu on the arm. "That cut has a toxic venom you dont feel anything now. But starting tomarow you will feel such pain the likes of wich yo will ever feel. The longest anyone has last was two and a half days...the pain was so severe that there heart gave out I wonder how long will you last"

naruto said with a sadistic smirk and insane look in his eyes. He looks at the hokage and sees how shocked he was "if you think thats bad you should see the guy I caught spying on lyzolda and excava bathing... I gave him that venom and a seal that keeps him alive for all eternity...lets not forget the pain double by the minute...its been 50 years since then...do the math." he said grinning that just showed how insane and sadistic he is.

Then liliana looked at the hokage "i never said he would be the same when he returned" she said as she walked to him and kissed him on the lips she looks into his eye "i love it when you let your demon side out."

her words heavy with lust naruto wraps his arms around her waist and. Grabs both cheeks of her ass and smacks her hard making her give out a light moan. Naruto starts to lick and suck on her neck making her moan and giggle while grinding his crotch against hers.

The men blushing some getting nose bleeds. A cough brings them back from the world of lust. "oh right the meeting...sorry when you have a girl whos wanting you gotta make her happy" said grinning his foxy grin he sits back on the throne as liliana sat on his lap.

He knew what she was gonna do cause after all shes done it before "um liliana" and she just gave gave him a look that said she was going to get it wether he likes it or not. Satisfied she reached down to pull out his dick and the girls got big eyes and nose bleeds and shocked at the size of such a giant piece of meat.

She moves the skirt and slams hersel down ontop of him and starts to move up and down. Naruto move to the saide and tooked at the hokage "im sorry jiji once she gets like this nothing will stop her from getting a piece of me...i lost count of how many time I was in a meeting and she just barges in and does this right in the middle of everyone." he said with a light moan as liliana is loudly moaning.

At this one of the shinobi councilers raiser her hand. She has brown shagy hair pale slitted eyes. And wearing the jonin uniform "yes miss..." "tsume...tsume inuzuka...i have a question id like to ask" as she said this liliana screamed and let loos a flood of juices her face had a "fucked stupid".

look on it "yes tsume-chan what is your question" he aske barely holding in his moan "well I was wondering...if I can get a ride when shes done." at this the other three girls walked up to her and chandra who turned off her fire looked her in the eye "and what pray tell are you trying to pull with OUR man" said chandra with anger in her eyes.

"there is only two other girls we will share him with and neither on is you." lyzolda said glareing at her "hey my husband died its been sixteen years since ive had a nice hard cock I'm desperate" she said he voice had a hint of lust then excava walked up to her "hell be in your rom tonight...have fun" they turn to see liliana passed out on the floor and naruto and hiruzen shakeing hands naruto turns to lyzolda and excava "ladies gather the cult we have a new home. He said with a smile "chandra-hime tsume-chan follow me" he said leading them out of he office.

 **Ok that is it for my ne fic please tell me what you think and what I need to fix and like I said im sorry I havent been working in my other story I have a bad case of writers block on it right now trying to figure out where to take the hive**


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO OF THE RAKDOS**

 **I forgot to say I own nothing in the last chapter and I am very happy this story is doing so well. Now I will ask this I'm going to have hinata and anko in the paring. But I want to know if I should add tsume or hana...or both please tell me in reviews now on with the show.**

Naruto woke up naked with tsume and chandra then there was a huge bang and his bed room door blew off the hinges. And in walked in a girl that looked like a younger Tsume. "WHAT THE HELL KAA-CHAN!" she yelled at the top of her voice "calm down Hana" "CALM DOWN NO I WONT CALM DOWN YOU HAD SEX WITH A STRANGER! DONT YOU HAVE ANY DECENCY!" at this Tsume get up "Hana I had an itch and Naru-kun scratched it that is all I ain't dating him understand now" at this hana nods

"good...though if you want to go around you can" she said grinning "kaa-chan!" screamed Hana. "I'm kidding." she said with a smile as she got dressed she before walking out the door she turns to naruto "thanks for the wonderful night." then closes the door "at this Chandra sits up with serious bed hair "I second that" she said with a satisfied smile.

Naruto kisses her before dressing "so Chandra-hime what are your plans for today" he turns to see Chandra finish getting dressed she is wearing the cloths she always wear.

But Naruto is wearing a tan colored haori covered in stitching...upon closer look you would find out it is made from human skin, no shirt showing his muscular body **(think heavyweight boxer) ,** pants as black as night, and hanging from his sides two rusty blood stained chains with serrated hooks at the ends.

"I'm going into the library and find the Uchiha clan you told me about to find new ideas for fire spells." he kisses her lips.

"try not to get caught" he said with a loving smile "what are you going to do...Mogis" at this Naruto smirks "exactly that Naruto will be the name my chosen shall call me...so call me Mogis again and no sex for a month" he said with a sadistic smirk Chandra looks at him with a horrified look "head of Rakdos...remember" he said as he disappeared in a flash of fire.

 **HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

"hey jiji" said naruto with a wave "hello Naruto-kun what do you need" he said as he brought his pipe out "well I want the village as a hole to get somethings straight one only those I deem worthy shall know me as Naruto...everyone else will know my "divine name"...i stole it from one of the gods I absorbed...Mogis" he said as he took out abig bottle from his sleeve and took a swig.

"and who was Mogis" hiruzen asked voice laced in curiosity "Mogis was the god of slaughter on theros. He was also were I got my horns from." Anko walked in "hokage-sama any news on Naruto yet" at this Naruto chuckles "yes there is...hebi-hime" Anko was shocked to hear his voice come from the imposing...man before them.

"relax I know I look like a...monster but its still me." he said walking to them "Anko-chan are you still looking for decent...interrogators." he asked with a sadistic smirk...that so happen to turn her on "were always looking for help foxy-kun" she said with her usual grin "well my clan will help as well as let you test less...humane operations." he said with a blood thirsty grin

"now hows Hinata-chan doing" he said with a grin "Not good Naruto-kun...her father had her branded when you were gone" at this Naruto's mood soured and his eyes darken in rage

"explain" he said his voice heated with so much fury Anko could feel intense heat on he face.

"They say she was to week and soft hearted...so they decided that they didn't want her associated with they're clan. So they had her branded and disowned from they clan she lied on the streets for a while till Nai-chan found her and adopted her."

by the time she was finished naruto's fury rose so high that if it went any higher. Her and sarutobi were sure the room would just ignite from the heat.

Naruto just turned and walked out of the room and continued walking. Till he was in front of the Hyuuga mansion tightly gripping his chains he walked in with a smirk on his face.

Unknown to him hiruzen and a squad of anbu are going to try to stop him.

 **WARNING HIGHLY GRAPHIC SCENE AHEAD**

By the time they got there they saw a massacre. Bodies of men and women some being the age of 15-19. all torn to pieces one hung by the neck with his own intestines. One chocked to death on her own heart.

Another girl this one had her vagina turned inside out and her stomach pulled from her mouth. Then there was a guy who choked on his own penis a guy face down with his arms torn off had both shoved up his ass.

 **OK HIGH LY GRAPHIC DETAIL OVER**

Seeing the slaughter before them they rushed inside. They followed the screams to see Naruto torturing hiashi in front of his youngest daughter Hanabi. Who was in the corner crying begging naruto to stop.

" **now you know what happens when you make a contract with my kind Hiashi Hyuuga you suffer, your clan suffers, and finally** (looks at Hanabi) **your daughter suffers."** he said with a grin you broke a demonic contract signed in your blood Hiashi.

He pulls out a scroll and tosses it behind him so one of the anbu behind him catches it and hands it to Hiruzen. And opens it to see it is a kekkei genkai contract for Ryuzen Uchiha. Who asked for the byakugan it is written on the scroll that should this contract be broken on the Hyuugas side the Hyuuga shall perish.

"read the conditions jiji" Naruto said with a smile and what hiruzen saw shocked him.

"in return for the byakugan should the demon who made this contract proclaim a Hyuuga as his bide nothing shall happen to her this includes branding with any type of seal or disowning said female. This contract would hereby be breached and the clan shall be terminated." Hiruzen read out loud

"now look at the demons signature" asked Naruto Hiruzen looked and was shocked even more the demon's name was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

"I knew something lie this would happen so I found the Hyuuga's founder and made the contract. Then I went to the present and sent Hiashi a formal letter stating my name, who I was in regarding the contract and formally stated that I proclaimed Hinata as my bride. So when Anko told me what happened she pretty much told me the Hyuugas broke the contract. The thing is even if I am a demon I still cant kill a child."

"at this Hiruzen nodded and handed the contract back to Naruto "your going to have to present your evidence and story before the counsel. I'm sorry naruto but the council must know about this. They will try to press charges against you."

"let them try, it was a signed agreement he signed it of his own free will." Naruto declared "that is all well enough but not good enough for the counsel." said Hiruzen

with that they turn to leave as one of the anbu pick up Hanabi.

 **Counsel room**

"now that every ones here lets begin" spoke hiruzen till one of the civilian counsel spoke up "but hokage-sama hiashi hyuuga is not here" "that is exactly why this meeting was called aproximatlly 30 min. ago naruto-kun attacked and killed the entire hyuuga clan."

"I DEMAND THIS MONSTER BE EXECUTED AT ONCE" spoke a pink haired female on the civilian counsel

"I'm afraid we cant do that. You see Naruto-kun made a contract with the hyuuga clan. Which stated that should the Hyuuga clan breach the contract. Naruto-kun has the authority to kill all Hyuugas. But Naruto-kun refuses to kill a child so the Hyuugas are very much alive. Even though they are all children the oldest being thirteen."

"since he killed them do to conditions of a contract we cant do anything about it or him. Your all dismissed."

with that they all got up to leave the civilian counsel plotting to destroy naruto.

In a short time naruto found the home of Kurenai Yuhi. He walks up and knocks on the door to see Anko "hey Naruto-kun come on in" she said somberly. He follows Anko to a bedroom there he sees something that breaks his heart. Hinata Hyuuga his first love is hooked up to a food and water I.V. Crying.

He slowly walks to her, reaching out to her he grabs her hand and squeezes it. She turns her head to look at the person next to her thinking it was Kurenai or Anko again. Only to find out it was some sort of demon "I'm back Tenshi-chan." her eyes shoot open only one person has **ever** called her Tenshi "n-naru-k-kun" she stutters out weakly.

At this naruto starts to cry tears of blood "y-yes Tenshi-chan I'm here" at this Hinata's mood enhances. "I've missed you so" at this Naruto kisses her lips and now he knows why she has a water I.V. She hasn't drunk water in a while, her lips chapped and cracking the inside of her mouth dry and tongue like sand paper.

He breaks the kiss "as have I my love...now baby I need you to get stronger, you need to drink water and eat." at this Anko cuts in "Naruto-kun...um... Hinata aint got long" at this naruto turns to her "what do you mean"

"Her organs are shutting down from lack of use." even if she started to eat...it wont save her" she said tears comeing out of her eyes "at least I...got...t-to...s-s-see...y-you...one last...time" and with that Hinata flat lines

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **ok I know some are going to chew me out for the ending of this chapter. But please note it is important for the progress of the story.**


End file.
